Dealing with Life
by CilantSpeak
Summary: “I don’t need the impertinence, Granger!” Draco growled. “You would do well to respect your superiors!”“Emsley, actually.” Hermione continued in the same tone. “Or have you not heard? I am the daughter of—”“I know bloody well who your parents are!” Draco
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Hello Hello Hello!

**Disclaimer: **Here's a hint: Anything you recognize is most likely _not mine. _

Read and Review my pretties!

This is my first fic, so go a bit easy on me!

* * *

Chapter 1: Good Morning! 

Hermione Granger sat at her window seat and looked out on the bleary London morning.

_Happy Birthday to me_, she thought. It was 5:30 on a Saturday morning, an ungodly hour, but she was restless. Her mind wandered back to the past few weeks. After her sixth year of Hogwarts had let out, tension between Voldemort and the order reached a climax. Harry had run of, thinking he was protecting his loved ones by doing so, and confronted Voldemort. By the time the order got to him, he was unconscious next to a dead Voldemort. No one could figure out quite what had happened and Harry refused to talk. Now she was seventeen, and looking forward to the rest of her vacation.

She had been looking out the window for a while when she heard a voice downstairs. _Mom must be up_, she thought. Easing herself on her feet and pulling on a robe, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. A tall woman in a slinky black dress and curly black hair stood up from the kitchen table and stared at her with piercing blue eyes. Hermiones scream faltered at the proud face.

"Honestly! Coming down here and screaming your head off! Is that any way to greet us?"

"And who exactly _are_ you?" Hermione managed to get out weakly, eying the man behind her, shushing a bundle in his arms. The woman stepped closer and put her arms on the shoulders of a still quite shocked and subdued Hermione Granger.

"We are Bryson and Charlene Emsley, and you my dear, are Alyanna Hermione Emsley, our daughter."

* * *

'sigh' Yes I know, a bit short, but for all intents and purposes deal with it 

Click the pretty button!


	2. Chapter 2: An Explanation

CHAPTER TWO IS UP!

woot.

**Anyways, a big thank you to my two loverly reviewers:**

**FairyDust4Ever: **Thanks Ash, I'm glad you liked it, hopefully you'll like the longer chappie better...lol

**redlightspin: **the constructive criticism was appreciated, and now all I can say is--**1,031 words!**

Enjoy!

Chapter Two: An Explanation

"What!" yelled Hermione, snapping out of her state of shock. "This isn't funny! Where the hell are my parents?"

"We're right here, and I hope you don't yell this much in public. It's not fitting for a pureblood of your stature." Charlene coolly remarked.

"I'm a WHAT!" Hermione screamed.

"See? It's quite a disturbing habit, constant hollering." Charlene stated.

Bryson stood up and walked over to Hermione. He certainly looked like he was her father, what with his neatly cut soft brown hair, angled face, and chocolate eyes. Now it was his turn to place his hands on her shoulders and stare her down.

_What is this? Grab Hermione day? _She squirmed uncomfortably under Bryson's gaze. _Wrong. Hermione's BIRTHDAY. Does no one get this?_

"Hermione," he spoke softly, "some things are better explained elsewhere. The Grangers are not here, and you need to come home with us. You are an Emsley, and I know this must be confusing, but we expect and need you to be an Emsley. We'll explain at home."

Hermione nodded dumbly, and remembered the bundle. "What's that?" She asked, looking pointedly at the thing.

"_That_ is your little sister, Annie. Don't wake her."

More than anything, that brought everything home, if you will. _I have a little sister, and pureblood parents. PUREBLOOD parents. Omg. I'm a pureblood. I have a little sister, new life, PUREBLOOD. I'm a p----_

Hermione's somewhat repetitive thoughts were cut off by both her Parents placing their arms around her and the sound one of them saying, "Happy Birthday Sweetheart."

Then with a pop, the strange group disappeared.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to see that she had fallen on a plush couch in the middle of a vast room. She gaped at the grandeur of it all, two-story-high ceilings, massive fireplaces, thick oriental rugs, and other obviously expensive furnishings. _Typical pureblood_, she thought, but still, you had to admit it was impressive. 

"Do you like it?"

Hermione started, looking up to see Charlene seated on the couch across from her, glancing around the room critically.

"I mean after all," Charlene continued, "It's not as if we can be expected to have things up to standard so soon, seeing as we've just moved back in. It's still a bit shabby, but…it's getting there."

Hermione scoffed in disbelief. Charlene gazed at her intently for a moment; again making her feel uncomfortable, and then said suddenly, "Right, we owe you some explanations, don't we?"

"We certainly do, my dear,"

Hermione turned to see Bryson coming into the drawing room by way of two huge mahogany doors. He walked over and sat next to Charlene, settling back into the cushions. A house elf came up and silently served them refreshments.

"Now," he began, "this whole messy affair began around seventeen years ago, when you were new-born. You see, we feared for your life. Voldemort had pressed the idea of it being unacceptable for the first-born of a pureblood family to be anything other than a boy. Of course, this resulted in many hidden daughters. Unfortunately, many were found and slain. Your mother and I could not imagine having that happen to our perfect new baby, so we went to extremes. Putting you with a-er- _muggle_ family was the last thing Voldemort would expect."

"So we entrusted you to the Grangers," Charlene continued, "with the understanding that we were to pick you up when all was safe. So time went on, and as your first birthday neared, Voldemort went after the Potter boy. We were overjoyed, thinking we could get our baby girl back so soon. We arranged with the Grangers and had brought you home when we heard news that was traveling through the pureblood families that Voldemort was merely weakened by the incident and was getting stronger everyday. So we had to – to—"

"We took you back to the Grangers," finished Bryson, when it was clear that Charlene couldn't go on. "And we decided to close up our mansion and move elsewhere, as those who had seen you could have told Voldemort and we'd be killed. But that little time we had with you was enough: we couldn't completely shut ourselves off. So we found time to be with you; we would watch you sleep, observe you from afar as you played in the park, those kinds of things. And so we watched as you grew up, went to Hogwarts, befriend Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, rise to the top of the class, do unbelievably courageous things--we were so proud of you. More than anything did we want to be there, in your life." He stopped to wipe a tear racing down his cheek. "A few years ago we had to stop seeing you, now a beautiful young woman--Voldemort was more powerful than ever before. We forced ourselves to stay away. Your sister was born, the only comfort that still existed in our world. 

"And as suddenly as things had reached a climax, they stopped. Voldemort was dead for good, and we could have our little girl back. Welcome back Alyanna Hermione Emsley, we couldn't be happier to have you."

The tears flowed freely after that. Charlene rushed over to grasp her daughter, sobbing into her shoulder, only letting go to let Bryson get his hug. Hermione was overwhelmed: never had she felt such emotion in one day. She hugged her parents back, crying almost as much as they did. She was trembling uncontrollably, but it went unnoticed until Charlene exclaimed,

"Oh my dear," laughing a bit raspy due to the tear-fest. "you must be exhausted. We've talked the day away. You should rest." Hermione agreed, hugged her parents and said "Night Mum, Dad," and followed the summoned house elf wearily back into the entrance hall, up a majestic grand stairway, and to a room at the end of an expansive hallway. Stumbling into her room, she collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep, restoring sleep

* * *

Across the house, Bryson and Charlene sat contentedly, the light from the flames in a nearby fireplace flickering on their face. For the first time in oh-so-many years, their eldest was right down the hall.

* * *

Well? Do you like it? hate it? luurrrve it? 

Review!(or else I won't update! Mwahahahahaaahab-cough-!)

CS


	3. Chapter 3: Clang!

**Hello Everyone!**

Sorry about the long update, but I have a project due by the end of the week and I'm going to be away this weekend, so things have been pretty hectic.

**FairyDust4Ever: **Hopefully this chapter will set all right again.

**Justanotherharmlessprankster:** Thanks, I'll try to update every week once or twice... it's project season at school though, so I might be a bit flexible with that.

**lil-RaBi:** Me too!**  
**

**H.L.Mittermair:** gulp haha... lol

**Badgurl13a:** Thanks, but there's quite a few stories out their like that...this is just my spin on it.

**adamo393:** Yes Sir! lol

**Jasmine-Signet:** Thanx!

**Disclaimer:** Hint- anything you recognize is MOST LIKELY not mine.

* * *

Chapter 3: Clang! 

"Excuse me Miss, but Mistress says it is high time for you to be getting up."

Hermione rolled over to see two huge, bulbous eyes staring up at her. She shrieked and fell of the bed, landing hard on the thin area rug. Rubbing her side, she sat up, blinking.

A skinny House elf was standing in front of her, wearing what looked like a very dirty scrap of…drapery over her frail body. At least, Hermione thought that's what it was. It padded up to her and offered her its hand.

"Can Loopy assist the Miss?" She asked. Hermione looked down at Loopy and felt sorry for the poor thing.

"No thank you, Loopy," she replied, "I can get up myself." Pulling herself to her feet, she said, "You can't possibly like doing this, this servitude? I mean, wouldn't you like to be set free--"

"Oh no Miss! Loopy wants to serve her masters faithfully and to the best of her ability!" Loopy was practically squeaking. "We should be getting Miss ready, Mistress said—"

"But wouldn't you like to be paid, at lea—"

"Oh _NO_ Miss! Loopy wouldn't _like_ that!" Loopy cried, stumbling as she started to walk. "If Miss would comes with Loopy and stop talking so, if she would please!"

Hermione sighed and followed Loopy, mulling over what had made the elf so unhappy. She started as Loopy tapped her on the leg.

"You're bath is ready Miss," She began. "Yous has 10 minutes." She closed the door, leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione looked around the bathroom and her mouth dropped open. The whole room was done in cream marble, and gold touches, or so it appeared."Is everything made of marble?" she asked incredulously.

"I believe so dear," said a kindly voice from behind her.

Hermione spun and came face-to-face with her vanity. "Did you say that?"

"Of course I did." Replied the mirror.

"And everything really _is _made out of marble?"

"Well, except for the gold touches…"

"Right."

"If I may say, my dear, you now have only eight minutes."

"Oh, right."

So being said, Hermione undressed and slipped herself into the tub, which was as big as a small swimming pool, feeling the hot water close over her body as if it was pushing all her weariness up with it. She soaked and thought about the turn the last twenty-four hours had taken. There was the matter of her being pureblood; she still couldn't imagine being in the same class as Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy. Thinking of that, she gave a mirthless chuckle: watch them call her mudblood now! She completely despised all that they stood for, but maybe the Emsleys were different. After all, _Sirius_ was a pureblood, wasn't he?

Now about her parents. They seemed all right, they weren't followers of Voldemort at least, if their story was true. They seemed to love her, if anything. She would be able to see them better, anyway, as the day progressed. So, she was Alyanna Hermione Emsley, agreed? Alright. That brought up another point. Where were the Grangers? It seemed her parents had reached an unspoken agreement not to tell her. She felt a pang of grief; they didn't even say goodbye…

Her thoughts were cut off by Loopy coming back through the door. She got out of the tub and dried off, taking the offered robe. She sat while Loopy brushed and styled her hair, rubbed all sorts of concoctions on her face, and tastefully applied make-up. Loopy then told her to get dressed, 'if it pleased Miss to do so', and handed her a dress made of a light blue material. Hermione donned the garb, and studied herself in the mirror. Her jaw dropped. Gone was the bushy hair of yesterday, and in its place smooth hair fell in waves down her back. The dress, needless to say, fit her perfectly, hugging and falling where needed. She looked…really pretty. _Not that I wasn't pretty before_, she reminded herself, _but this looks somehow more like…Alyanna Hermione Emsley, pureblood._

That sent shivers down her back. Going back into her room, her jaw dropped again. _How in the world did I not notice THIS?_ Somehow, in her sleepy stupor of last night and this morning, she failed to note on her bedroom. Looking around, she figured roughly that **_5_** of her old bedrooms could fit into this one. The walls were a light gold, while all the furnishings were a deeper one. All the fabric looked like silk, and in fact, _nothing _looked cheap. She tread lightly to the door, not wanting to disturb the finely-woven area rugs, and over to where Loopy was waiting.

She was led through several confusing hallways (where many of the portraits called her by name, which was only _slightly_ disturbing), down a back stair, and through several more hallways until she reached the dining hall. There Loopy left her, snapping her fingers and disappearing with a crack!. Hermione crossed the room over to where her Parents were sitting at a long wooden table, and sat down.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well?" Charlene said politely from across the table.

"Yes, thank you," replied Hermione.

"Ready for a busy day?" asked Bryson, "Lots of planning to do."

"For what?"

"Why, your Coming Out Birthday Ball!" exclaimed Charlene. "We are going to formally introduce you to society as our daughter, Alyanna Emsley. Everyone who's anyone will be there. Most everyone will be so _ pleased _you're here, especially the family of your betrothed…"

CLANG

Charlene and Bryson both looked concernedly at Hermione, who had just dropped her silverware and looking as if she were nauseous.

"My _what_?" she asked in a low voice, staring at her parents.

"Your betrothed," began her mother, "really a quite political thing, always set up directly after the birth of a pureblood, it's just to keep relations up and running, you know…" She trailed of, deciding she didn't like the scary look on Hermione's face.

"Tell me you can undo it." She growled.

"Well no, you see, they're done by contract. Nothing can undo them save for the consent of both parties. But don't worry dear, these people are the highest of purebloods. Only the best for an Emsley." Her father declared proudly.

Only one word came out of Hermione's mouth.

"Who?"

"Oh, a fine family," exclaimed her mother, " How would you like to be Alyanna Hermione Emsley Malfoy!"

There was a thud as Hermione fell of her chair in a dead faint.

Hermione looked up into the worried faces of her parents. What happened? She thought, groggily sitting up. Then it came back: She was betrothed. To Malfoy.

Taking her fathers han as he helped her back up, tears flooded her eyes. She would never be able to choose the man she would marry. She would never Fall in Love.

"Hermione dear. Are you alright?" her mother asked, looking concerned.

Returning her gaze, Hermione realized that this wasn't their fault. They would probably undo it if they could. No reason to make their life a living hell.

"Yes," she forced out, "I'll be fine."

A house Elf entered the room. "The Little Miss is up, madam," he announced, bowing so low his nose touched the ground, (A/N: Which isn't so low, lol. Sorry. Continuing…) "and she is ready for her walk.

"Oh Hermione, why don't you take Annie out and around?" exclaimed Charlene, who obviously was still worried about Hermione's current state. "The fresh air would do you good."

And that's how, fifteen minutes later, Hermione could be found on the grounds with her sister. They really were beautiful, with colored flowers everywhere, and advantageously placed fountains and trees. Little paths stretched on seemingly forever, though they just ended up looping and merging with each other. She had been afraid that she would get lost, but as Charlene put it, 'You can't get lost in your own gardens.' Whatever.

Sitting on a low stone bench, she looked down into the baby buggy at her sister. "How are you doing babe?" she asked her. Annie looked up into Hermione's eyes and smiled, showing off what few teeth she had. Hermione smiled and continued.

"Apparently I have to marry my arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. He's such scum, Annie, I can't believe it. He and Pansy were going to get married and leave us alone. But noooo, Hermione gets to marry him. Life isn't fair, I can't imagine having to spend the rest of my life with him. What do you think?"

Annie held Hermione's gaze for moment, and then her little baby laugh burst out.

"Well then maybe you can marry him." Hermione muttered, getting up and pushing the buggy, whose occupant was still gurgling happily, back towards the house.

* * *

Hey! I've seen this in other fics, and it's a pretty good Idea, so here's how it works: When you reveiw, leave one of the Hogwarts houses at the end. Each review is seven points. 

i.e.

Reviewer:

This is a great fic! You must be totally AWESOME!

Gryffindor.

something llike that, k?

Alrighty.

Ready?

Set?

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings and Greetings

Hey guys, I'm finally back! A big thanks to my reviewers, you guys mean alot.

Namely: zarien, Isabella4Life, Steel-Pheonix, Liza Lew, fairykween13, Badgurl13a, k, dee023, adamo393, FallenPrincessAngel, StreetRacinChiki, and FairyDust4Ever.

Disclaimer: haha..._no._

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meetings and Greetings 

**_D_**

"Well, I've heard she's hot, so no worries mate!"

Draco snorted into his dessert. Typical Blaise. He and his friend had gone out for lunch, mostly to avoid the flurry at home, but conversation still got around to the latest pureblood gossip: the Emsleys were back, and tonight was Alyanna Emsley's birthday/ coming out party.

He had to admit, he was intrigued. He had never met his betrothed, and the mystery surrounding the family was captivating enough. And of course, Blaise was trying to get him pumped for the party in his own way. Noticing the time, he gasped and dropped his fork, resulting in quite the explosion of whipped cream.

"Blaise man, we're going to be late."

_**H**_

Hermione sighed as she stood in front of the mirror._ Never _had she stood in front of a mirror for so long. The house-elves had attended to every detail, and had avoided her attempts at conversation. Tonight was her party, and she would be introduced to all of the important pureblood families. But only the important ones, which excluded the Weasleys. However, it did include the Malfoys.

It had only been a week since she had first been brought to this new life, the majority of which had been spent on teaching her the correct way to act in pureblood society. An inner battle had been raging as well. She hadn't come to accept the fact that she was marrying Malfoy. Why Malfoy?

Well tonight, she was going to blow Malfoy and all of the rest of those damn purebloods away. Her parents had gone all out, trying to impress. Her dress was made of a light sage-green material, which flowed down her body, setting her curves off to the perfect advantage. Her hair was pinned up elegantly, with several strands of ringlets purposely brushing her shoulders, and a sparkling tiara on her head. The necklace circling her slender neck was made of a delicate silver, with the Emsley peacock (family crest) resting on her collarbone. Less is more, apparently.

"Miss, it is time to greet your guests. If you would follow me to the Grand Ballroom." Loopy cut in on her thoughts as she put the final touches on her make-up.

"Thank you, Loopy, but you don't really need to lead me down to the ballroom. Wouldn't you rather go and--"

"If Miss would follow me."

"Good evening, Mr. And Mrs. Zabini, I hope you'll enjoy the party," Hermione greeted, putting on a fake smile for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Thank you Miss Emsley, you look stunning," replied Mrs. Zabini expressionlessly **(A/N: wow)** before turning toward the adults. "Bryson, Charlene, how wonderful to see you. I apologize for my son, Blaise, but it appears he and young Draco have decided to be late."

"It's quite all right Timothea," Charlene assured, ignoring Hermione's bit-back laugh. "Narcissa has already informed us of the boys…circumstance. Go on in."

And with that, the last of the guests had arrived. Hermione spent the next hour smiling, waving, and pretending to enjoy herself. She was on the look out for Malfoy, not wanting to be caught unawares. It was extremely uncomfortable, what with almost every upstanding pureblood making a show of paying respects to the Emsley heir. As soon as she could get away, she escaped to a small couch in the corner. She closed her eyes, just to have her moment.

"Well, well, well. Do the Emsleys know that a mudblood is lurking about?"

Hermione's eyes, needless to say, snapped open. Draco Malfoy, looking as smug as ever, stood in front of her. How dare he call her a mudblood! She noticed that his clothes lacked their standard sharpness and smirked.

"Get dressed in a hurry Malfoy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

A brief look of fury crossed his face, but he managed to force a smile. "I'm sure the Emsleys would like to know of the _filth_ at their party." He reached across and grabbed her arm. "Why don't we go and see?"

"Get your hands off me Malfoy. You have no right," she spoke low, eyes flashing.

"This is a _private_ party," Draco spat, gripping her harder. "I don't know how you got in, but you're leaving. NOW." Yanking her up, he began to drag her across the room, ignoring Hermione's attempts at escape.

Halfway across the room, Hermione stopped struggling. _This will only be embarrassing to Malfoy; why stop him?_

Draco noted on the lack of energy, but continued dragging Hermione to his hosts.

"Ahh, Mr. And Mrs. Emsley, what a magnificent party. However—"

"Young Mr. Malfoy! Charlene exclaimed, "I see you've met our daughter, Alyanna."

Draco looked as if someone had knocked the air out of him. "Y-Yes, we've certainly met," He actually managed to get out.

Wow, got to give him credit on that recovery, Hermione thought to herself, trying not to laugh as she watched him struggle.

"A very exquisite creature, is she not?" Bryson asked, eying the boy with some suspicion.

Draco swallowed as if summoning up courage, and smiled. "Extremely so, sir."

"Oh wouldn't it be grand if you two would start off the dancing!" Charlene exclaimed, changing the subject.

"Mother, I--" Hermione started.

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea." Decidedly, her mother alerted the orchestra with her wand to start the appropriate song.

Draco turned to Hermione. "May I have this dance?" He asked through gritted teeth, though no one would notice his reluctance unless they were looking for it. Hermione, as it happened, was.

_Two can play this game._ She smiled. "Of course."

And so they stepped onto the floor.

Draco fell easily into the dance, watching amusedly while Hermione bit her lip in concentration. "How long did it take for them to pound some sort of a dance step into your head?"

Hermione looked up and beamed him a fake smile. "A week, actually. How long did it take you?"

"I don't need the impertinence, Granger!" Draco growled. "You would do well to respect your superiors!"

"Emsley, actually." Hermione continued in the same tone. "Or have you not heard? I am the daughter of—"

"I know bloody well who your parents are!" Draco cut in, tightening his grip on her hand. She was really beginning to get on his nerves.

Hermione let out a wince before breaking out into a smile again, for _important __people_ were watching. "You know Malfoy, I would wish you would stop squeezing me. It just seems so lovey—"

Malfoy let go almost immediately. "Don't…ever…say…that…again." He said through clenched teeth.

"Don't give me the chance." And with that, the song ended.

They left on opposite sites of the dance floor, Hermione smiling to herself while Draco was glowering. It was quite obvious as to who had won.

**_D_**

_How dare she, the _mudblood

Draco made his way over to where Blaise was staring at Hermione.

"Man, that's _Granger!_" Blaise said disbelievingly.

Draco sighed resignedly. "Emsley, actually."

"She's _hot_!"

"Oh would you shut up Zabini!"

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry! Please hold the rotten veggies. What with school, family, and various other things, not to mention the ENORMOUS WRITERS BLOCK I am battling off, things didn't come together as quickly as I had hoped...more like a month and a half...geez.Sorry again! **

Right, as to the scores:

Gryffindor-21

Slytherin-14

Ravenclaw-7

Hufflepuff- 0

If you're new, every time you submit a review, just give the name of your preffered house and I'll award it points. So far I'm rooting for Hufflepuff--it's kinda sad.

Oh, btw, I've gotten some questions as to what Malfoy was talking about when he said "Don't ever etc." He's talking about Hermione saying he was squeezing her...yea.lol

Review! Please and Thank You! CS


End file.
